


Happy Birthday, Gorgeous

by yellowvim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Porn, Porn Battle, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: Today is Hunk's birthday so I wrote Heith smut





	Happy Birthday, Gorgeous

Keith blinks, eyes focusing on the face in front of his. The light pouring in from the window across the room makes Hunk glow.  
  
Keith feels his heart flutter at how _utterly_ _gorgeous_ this man is.  
  
God, he is the prettiest man Keith has ever laid his eyes on.  
  
Hunk's breathing is slow and calm, even and at peace. His eyelashes dust his cheeks, and his lips are full and in that small pout he gets when he's sleeping; he is quite literally the epitome of beauty.  
  
Keith rolls onto his side, propping his head up with his hand. He's gonna wake Hunk up soon, really. But, he wants to start at him for a little bit longer. Bask in his beauty.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
Keith makes a small noise, startled from his trance. He inhales, blinking his eyes back up to Hunk's.  
  
"Hey," he breathes, voice quieter than intended. Hunk smiles, blinking the sleep from his vision.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Hunk whispers, pressing a sweet kiss to Keith's lips.  
  
Keith shrugs. He hadn't been paying attention. Hunk laughs, not moving.  
  
"Happy birthday," Keith hums, watching Hunk's hand. It slips down his arm in search of his hand. Hunk nods, lacing their fingers together.  
  
"Lance is probably gonna be here soon,” Hunk mutters, running his thumb along Keith's knuckles.  
  
"I know," Keith chuckles, slipping a leg over Hunk's hip, "So, I'll give you your present now."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Hunk grumbles, voice husky and thick with sleep and arousal. "And what exactly is my present?"  
  
He rolls onto his back, taking Keith with him. His fingers grip Keith's hips, lifting him above his own hips and Keith finds himself humping at the air and at Hunk's strength.  
  
"Well, me, obviously," he scoffs, widening his thighs around Hunk's hips. Hunk laughs, grinning up at him.  
  
" _Obviously_ ," he slips a hand into Keith's hair, pulling him down for another soft, good morning kiss. Keith grinds his hips against Hunk. They're both already incredibly hard, it's unbelievable  
  
Hunk rolls them over, settling between Keith’s legs. When Keith looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, he shrugs, fingers slipping beneath the waistband of his red pj pants. But, he doesn't fit them down. Instead, he smooths his hands up Keith's torso.

“I don't wanna share this present,” he mutters, hiking Keith's shirt up. Keith exhales, shuddering under his gaze. He whines low in his throat when Hunk focuses on a nipple with a thumb.

“It's all yours,” Keith mumbles, flushing down to his neck. Hunk dips his head, wrapping his lips around the nipple, humming when Keith tugs on his hair. He moves up, sucking a hickey onto Keith's skin, only pulling away when it's bright red.

He admires it, running his thumb through the spit cooling on Keith's chest.

“Well,” he presses a kiss to Keith's forehead, “This is the best present I've ever gotten.”

Keith whimpers, closing his eyes. He feels so loved, so wanted. Hunk makes him feel beautiful. He wants Hunk to feel the same. He wants Hunk to know he loves him.

“Come on, baby,” he rasps, lifting his hips so Hunk can pull his pants off. “Tear me open.”

Hunk groans, leaning back on his heels.

Keith is spread out below him, cock heavy against his stomach. He's already sweating and flushed down to his chest. And the mark above his nipple is beginning to turn purple.

Hunk groans again kissing Keith briskly and permanently sears the image into his memory. He stands from the bed to pull his own pants of and find their lube.

“Are you okay on your back?” he asks gently, kneeling between Keith's legs again. He waits patiently, soaking two fingers in lube. (Keith always tells him that he doesn't need to use that much, but he always does because he hates hurting Keith.)

“I'm- yeah, I'm good,” he watches Hunk's fingers. “I'm really good.”

Hunk chuckles, pressing a lubed finger to Keith puckered hole. Keith's breath hitches and he shudders when Hunk sinks a finger in.

“I'm gonna make you cum untouched,” Hunk leans over Keith, pressing hot kisses to his neck.

Keith cries out, eyes rolling into his head. Hunk grins into his neck, curling his finger. Keith whines again, bucking up into Hunk.

“I love you,” Keith whispers, voice cracking. Hunk smiles.

“I love you, too,” he proves it with a kiss. When he adds a second finger and curls them both, Keith makes a broken noise, arching his back off the bed. His cock bounces with the movement. It's weeping now, head flushed red like his chest.

Hunk's cock is thick, curving up against his belly. Keith's mouth waters at the sight. And then he remembers that this is Hunk's birthday present.

“Wait-” he wraps his hand around Hunk's waist. “I'm supposed to be treating you, this is your present-”

“Keith,” Hunk grins, “This is my present. This is what I want. We can stop if you'd like though.”

“No- I,” he sighs, shuddering when he remembers that Hunk is knuckles deep in him. “I want this to be about you. It's your birthday.”

“Baby,” he laughs, “I just want us both to feel good. Do you feel good?”

Keith nods.

“And I promise you I feel good,”

Keith nods again.

“Are you okay? You wanna keep going?”

When Keith nods for the third time, Hunk presses another finger in. Keith wants to cry. It's a mix of how much he loves Hunk, how good Hunks fingers feels, and how important consent is to Hunk. So all in all, Keith wants to cry because of how positively beautiful Hunk is.

Hunk scissors his fingers and grins at the reaction he gets. Keith is panting and shaking and he really, _really_ wants Hunk's mouth on his dick right now.

When Hunk retracts his fingers Keith sobs at the loss.

“You okay?”

Keith opens his eyes and takes in Hunk. He looks and sounds wrecked and Keith's cock twitches because he knows that Hunk is that way because of him. Hunk's chest is covered in a light layer of sweat and Keith has to resist the urge to lick him. (He always has to resist that urge, though - nothing new.)

Keith blinks and he realizes that Hunk is asking permission.

“I'm very okay,” he mumbles, moaning out incoherently when Hunk's fingers wrap around his cock. Hunk strokes him once and then removes himself completely, focusing on lubing himself up. Keith whines, arching his back and jerking his hips towards Hunk.

“Please, please, please,” the word is on his lips like a prayer. Hunk knows he torturing him. Hunk knows he wants it. Hunk knows how _unnecessarily slow_ he's lubing up his cock. And Keith knows that he knows.

Keith grins, all teeth. He licks his teeth slowly, teasing Hunk.

Hunk takes the bait and presses his cock to Keith. Keith's skin pricks with heat and arousal. Hunk pushes in, slow and calculated and Keith practically sobs when he bottoms out, hips pressed to hips.

Hunk's fingers grip Keith's hips. Keith shakes at the contact. He can feel each finger, each bruise forming. He loves it, craves it. Hunk groans, curling over Keith. He presses his forehead to Keith's shoulder, panting against his skin.

Keith's name is a mantra in Hunk's lips. He whispers it over and over, pulling his hips back until only his head remains inside of Keith. He pushes back in quickly, at a bruising pace.

Keith whimpers and whines beneath him, begging him to touch.

“Hunk, please- please,” he sobs when Hunk leans up, collecting both of his wrists in one hand and holding them above his head.

“What did I say?” he grunts, not letting up with the brutal pace. Keith makes a mangled noise, mind too foggy to actually make words. Hunk slows down, angling his hips up to press against Keith's prostate with every thrust.

“Answer me,”

“Cum untouched- you're gonna make me cum untouched,” he mumbles, tripping over his words. Hunk picks up the pace, humming.

“Good boy,”

Keith twitches beneath him, humping the air to gain friction. Hunk leans back, tutting at him.

Keith pushes his hips up to meet Hunk's thrusts. He spasms, crying out and thrashing wildly when he feels his orgasm approaching.

“Hunk,” it's the only word he can remember. The only word his brain can think about. The only word he wants to say.

Hunk whispers sweet words into his ear, attacking his prostate with haste.

Keith cums with a sob, tears spilling over his cheeks. It shoots onto his chest and Hunk grins, never letting up with his thrusts. Keith shakes and shivers beneath Hunk, cum painting his chest in thick ropes.

Hunk groans, teeth sinking into Keith's shoulder when he cums. Keith is a wrecked mess, mewling beneath Hunk.

Hunk collapses on Keith, trying not to put his full weight on him. Keith laughs breathlessly, carding his fingers through Hunk's hair.

“Happy birthday, gorgeous," he presses a kiss to Hunk's temple. Hunk hums, pressing a kiss of his own to Keith's neck.

Happy birthday indeed.


End file.
